Twilight 25 Round 5
by Layne Faire
Summary: Written for The Twilight Twenty-Five, a challenge to write 25 one-shots and/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. Multi-chaptered fics are not permitted and entries must not relate to each other or other published works.
1. Chapter 1: Prompt 17  LICK

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #17 - Lick  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper/Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Lick<strong>

Hesitation in every movement, his tongue slipped from his mouth, moistening his parted lips. Tentative eyes met mine while he leaned closer, heated breath teasing my chilled body. Expectant shivers travelled down my spine, my hips inching forward in anticipation, a desirous whimper building in my chest. Gliding my fingers through the silken strands of his hair, I cupped his cheek, my thumb ghosting across his stubbled jaw. He dragged his nose across my groin, inhaling the musky, masculine essence lingering on my skin. Prepared to beg, I quivered, delicious shock filling me with the languid stroke of his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to my amazing beta, nails233, for keeping me in line, and to butterflybetty for just being who she is. Love you both! <em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Prompt 20 VANISH

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #20 - Vanish  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper POV  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>VANISH<strong>

Tomblike silence hung over the house, the wavering streetlights outside the rain streaked window the only illumination. Trepidation filled me, my heart hammering against my ribcage. My left hand shook when I turned the doorknob, the other gripping the frame, terrified of what I'd find on the other side. Anxious, I stood aside when the door opened, revealing the stark interior of the empty room. Everything remained as I'd left it: the bed made, the discarded clothes still piled on the overstuffed chair in the corner. I didn't find the one thing I sought, though. Without a word, he'd vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As always, love, kisses, and inappropriate bewb gropes to my support system, nails233 and butterflybetty. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Prompt 13 Goodbye Summer 2011

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #13  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye to Romance<strong>

The end of August. Tomorrow we'd both head home, you back to Chicago, me back to Houston. I don't know what I'd expected to happen, but I hadn't expected _you._ Yet, here we strolled, hand in hand. The eddying currents lapped around our ankles, while the late afternoon sun shimmered off the deep waters of the ocean. We'd made no promises of the future, choosing to stay insulated in our own bubble of romance. Pausing, I traced the words in the sand, a tribute to a short-lived love, before we watched them being whisked away by the waves of change.

* * *

><p><strong><em>All my love and gratitude to nails233 and butterflybetty. Thank you, ladies, for keeping me sane.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4: Prompt 19 TINGLE

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #19 - Tingle  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Emmett/Jacob  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Tingle<strong>

Even with his back turned, Emmett knew when he entered the room. A delicious electric shock traveled his spine, moving to settle at its base, while his cock stirred against the constricting boxer briefs he wore underneath the black wool dress pants. His tailored suit suddenly felt uncomfortable on his large frame. With feigned indifference, he turned to look across the conference room. A clandestine encounter in a hidden corner had led to nights of want. Jacob's eyes met his, promise in their depths, sent another jolt through his body. This time, he'd have more; he'd have all of him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>All my love and gratitude to nails233 and butterflybetty. Thank you, ladies, for keeping me sane.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5: Prompt 21 Storms

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #21 storm  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper/Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Storms Within<strong>

The roiling waves pitched against the battered cement pier, the glowering storm clouds hovering low in the sky. Approaching the rain-slicked railing, Jasper looked out over the frothy whitecaps, his inner turmoil reflected in their blackened depths. _Edward_. The name fell from his lips, swept away by the howling winds that buffeted him. He'd never considered the possibility, but once the idea had entered his head, he couldn't let it go. He didn't find it as comfortable as he'd expected to, either. When did he fall in love with his best friend? And how would he tell him the truth?

* * *

><p><strong><em>All my love and gratitude to nails233 and butterflybetty. Thank you, ladies, for being the sisters of my heart.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6: Prompt 2 Shattered

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: # 2 picture of a broken wineglass  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>SHATTERED<strong>

For months I'd denied the obvious, accepting every excuse, believing every lie, turning a blind eye to every clue. But this…I couldn't ignore the blatant truth that confronted me in that one picture. Lips seeking each other with passion, bodies pressed together in open familiarity. With an angry oath, I threw my phone across the room, cursing whoever sent the unsolicited picture, while the plastic case shattered against the brick fireplace. Feeling nothing, I swept my hand across the table I'd set with tender care, in hopes of rekindling a dying passion. The empty wineglass shattered; my heart with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trusting butterflybetty that I picked the right drabble out of the two I wrote. Thanks, babe, for keeping me company while my mind went into overdrive.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: Prompt 11 Note on a Napkin

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: # 11 – Note on a Napkin  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>I Chose to Fight<strong>

The refined older woman had asked about my tear-stained cheeks, taking my hand in hers when a fresh torrent streamed down my face. With an open mind, she listened to my heartbreak, patting my hand and murmuring words of comfort where appropriate. While the subway careened through the underground tunnels, she offered a supportive shoulder, allowing me to talk through the pros and cons of going back, of trying one more time. Reaching her stop, she gave me a hug, pressing a napkin into my hand before she left. Reading the words printed there, I made my choice. I'd fight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love and hugs to the SotTP! You know who you are and you all rock socks! <em>**


	8. Chapter 8: Prompt 1 Waving from a Car

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: # 1 Waving from a Car  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome Back<strong>

The ferry's late arrival only added to the nerves I already struggled with. It'd been almost a year since we parted, promising to meet again the first of July. Our own personal version of _An Affair to Remember_. Shifting my weight, I assessed what he'd see when he arrived. Hair a bit longer, its summer blond darkened over the winter; the golden tan faded to a creamy, freckled pale. My board shorts had seen better days, but the flip flops were new. Suddenly, it didn't matter. His enthusiastic wave from the window of his battered VW washed my fears away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love to all who bother to read my foolishness, you are wonderful and I value every one of you more than I can say. To the SotTP- Words are inadequate.<em> **


	9. Chapter 9: Prompt 3 Laundry Day

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: # 3 Laundromat photo  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Laundry Day<strong>

"Yours?" His eyebrow quirked, holding up the Santa suit boxers.

Snatching them from him, I refused to respond. We'd been here at the same time for months, never saying a thing, while I struggled for the right words to approach him. Now this.

"You didn't answer me," he pressed, standing close enough for me to feel his body heat. "Would you wear them for me?" He whispered, before adding, "I'd like to be Santa's helper. I can take care of all kinds of problems."

Throwing caution to the wind, I played into his game.

"Will you drive my sleigh tonight?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love, kisses, and bewb gropes to my support system- you know who you are. Big kissy hearts to harrytwifan, for reading whatever my pervy mind throws out there. <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10: Prompt 7 CLANDESTINE

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: # 7 Word Prompt- Clandestine  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Secret<strong>

Clandestine. The dirty little secret he can never reveal. Stolen moments in out of the way hotels; last minute business trips where he can't be reached. Tiny pieces carved out of his life when he's mine. I'd chosen to settle for too long. Not anymore. I was worth more than a heated fuck on threadbare sheets, worth more than calls to drop everything because he had a free hour right at that moment.

My phone buzzed again.

**See me now. U know where.**

I closed the screen. Not this time; not ever again.

Well, maybe just once more… for me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, I couldn't focus on anything else, so I decided to work on my challenges for a bit. My goal is to ONLY do drabbles for each prompt.<em> _Thanks to those who count- you all know who you are._ **


	11. Chapter 11: Prompt 9 FRICTION

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #9 Friction  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper/Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_**SM owns them, I just make them do my bidding. **_

* * *

><p><strong>FRICTION<strong>

Edward's tongue slipped between my parted lips, his hands moving under the hem of my shirt to blaze fire through my body. Releasing my mouth, he shoved the fabric over my head and pinned my arms against the wall. I moaned at the feel of his lips on my skin, then gasped when he pressed into me, his thigh slipping between my legs.

"Can you feel it, Jas?" His voice escaped in a husky rasp, each word punctuated by him thrusting into me, the friction of our bodies ripping frustrated growls from both our throats. "I need to touch you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are love, let me know what you think.<em> **

* * *

><p><strong><em>More to come, hang on to your hats. <em>**


	12. Chapter 12: Prompt 6 AMBIVALENCE

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #6 - Ambivalence  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AMBIVALENCE<strong>

It's been said that the opposite of hate is love. I've discovered that it's not true. Even in hate, fiery passion consumes us, drives us to protect ourselves from those who seek to destroy what we've created. I know the truth, experienced its harsh reality expressed by someone from whom I sought a deeper emotion.

The opposite of love isn't hate, its ambivalence. Knowing that someone no longer cares about you in any way, that you've become inconsequential to his life, hurts more than hate ever could. Even in hate, there is emotion. In ambivalence, however, we simply become nothing.


	13. Chapter 13: Prompt 8 DAYDREAM

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #8 –Daydream  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**_SM owns it, I just play in her sandbox._**

* * *

><p><strong>DAYDREAM<strong>

Strung between two trees, shaded from the afternoon sun, the hammock swayed gently in the breeze. Watching it move, I let my mind wander to other, lazy days, when we would spend hours stretched out together, planning our lives. With blind ambition, we schemed to take the world by storm and pave the way for those who would follow in our footsteps. Now, a decade later, ambition has become toil, and the lazy days have given way to hurried kisses exchanged while passing in the hall. Walking outside, I sunk into its mesh embrace, allowing myself to create new dreams.


	14. Chapter 14: Prompt 15 I'm Sorry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #15 I'm sorry note  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefned  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>www(DOT) thetwilight25(DOT) comwordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/15(DOT) jpg

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Sorry<strong>

He wandered through the remnants of their lives, his grief a pain I had no salve for.

_I'm here for you. _I willed him to feel my sympathy. _Please, _I silently begged, _let me help you through this. _

Instead, he continued making plans to dismantle his childhood home, a place he hadn't seen in years. Choosing me over them had created a gulf that he'd hoped in time would heal. But time is fleeting, and fate had stolen the opportunity away. Underneath his notes, I added my own for him to see, pushing away the guilt that ate at me.


	15. Chapter 15: Prompt 22 Innocence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #22 picture of little girl with butterfly  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Edward/Jasper  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_**Once again, they're all hers. I just take them out and play. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

Standing in the shelter of his arms, we watched our niece toddle aimlessly around the flower beds. Surrounded by blossoms in every color of the rainbow, our Lily flittered amongst the petals, a fairy tending her enchanted garden. Leaning into the blooming flowers, she breathed deep, inhaling the fragrant bouquet that filled the air. With tentative fingers, she reached forward, her eyes opening wide in wonder when the butterfly stepped from the petal onto her hand. Releasing me, Edward knelt, slowly lifting his camera and framed his shot. The shutter whirred, capturing forever the tableau of precious innocence and fantasy.


	16. Chapter 16: Prompt 16 LAVISH

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #16 Lavish  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper/Peter  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**_SM owns them, and I guarantee she'd blush at the things I let them do. _**

* * *

><p><strong>LAVISH<strong>

Jasper laid on his back quivering in anticipation, his other senses heightened by the blindfold Peter insisted he wear. His hips jerked in response to the delicate feathery tickle, lifting in search of a firmer touch, only to be pressed back to the bed. Peter's throaty laugh echoed above him, entreating him to feel, not think. With murmured pleas, he begged for more, needing the warm heat of his lover's mouth wrapped around him. A huff of air, a slick tongue along his shaft, followed by a deep sigh when Peter lavished his pulsing cock with the attention he craved.


	17. Chapter 17: Prompt 24 Quiet Stroll

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #24 – barefoot in the woods  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper POV  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**_Last time I checked my bank account, I'm still not Stephenie Meyer. _**

* * *

><p><strong>A Quiet Stroll<strong>

The quiet woods beckoned to me, offering tranquility in their shadowed depths. The trees hung heavy with the residual drops of rain from the late morning shower that had doused the area, leaving the low hanging branches awash in the verdant green I'd come to associate with my new home. Unable to resist the siren call, I picked up my worn sneakers, before slipping out of the house, clad only in the jeans I'd pulled on after my shower. Strolling down the narrow path that ran behind the house, I relished the peaceful calm, broken only by plaintive bird song.


	18. Chapter 18: Prompt 5 Snowfall

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: # 5 Snowfall  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**_Nope, still not mine. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Snowfall<strong>

Snow speaks of innocence, renewal. So ethereal, so… pure. Each feathery puff weightless, enshrouding my world in a heavy blanket, though its warmth can't rival the love I have for him.

Watching him walk toward me, glistening flakes trapped in the silken strands of his hair, melting on the sharp angles of his cheeks, my body yearns. When he looks at me, I'm charmed by the promise of spring in his eyes. My summer boy, golden from the sun that kissed his hair, his skin. Adding another log to the rustling fire, I step outside, pulling him to my heart.


	19. Chapter 19: Prompt 14 Pictures on a Line

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #14 – Pictures on a Line  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**_Still not my characters, I just put them in my own circumstances. _**

* * *

><p><strong>An Opportunity<strong>

Pacing in front of the door, I hazarded a glance at the glowing red light over top of it. How long had it been? Surely he had to be finished by now. Did the light blink? I glared at the beacon, willing it away, still it shone. Five minutes stretched to half an hour, and still nothing. Suddenly, the offensive red glow extinguished and the door opened.

"Excellent work, Mr. Masen. I do believe you'll be an asset to the magazine."

The row of pictures hangs drying behind him, forgotten in my exuberance while I raced to share my news.

* * *

><p><strong><em>reviews=love and there's already so little in the world.<em> **


	20. Chapter 20: Prompt 10 INSIPID

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #10 - Insipid  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper/Riley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_**As always, their her's.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Empty<strong>

Jasper picked at the plate of food in front of him, finding that. though he'd prepared his favorite dish, it no longer appealed to him. Scraping it into the trash, he moved mechanically through the routine of cleaning, losing focus on the task at hand, his mind drawn away to another time.

In the weeks since Riley had been called away, his life had become lackluster, all of the sparkle leaving with him. Crawling into their bed, Jasper pulled Riley's pillow close, no longer able to find traces of him there. "Come home, soon" he whispered into another empty night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Insipid—adj. 1.<strong>__** lacking spirit; boring **__**2.**__**lacking**__** taste;**__** unpalatable**_


	21. Chapter 21: Prompt 25 Wedding Cake

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #25 Wedding Cake  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Forever, Please?<strong>

The catering staff bustled through the lobby, rushing to pull open the large double doors. He watched them guide the cake through the entrance to its place of honor.

Flowers nestled on each tier, matching petals strewn artfully on the table around it.

Flickering candles.

Romance.

Promises of forever.

He wanted that with his own Prince Charming. Fingering the ring that had weighed heavy in his pocket for days, he found the courage he needed. He rushed home before he lost his nerve, again.

Dropping to one knee, he offered his heart, waiting for an answer with baited breath.

_Yes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romance and love are always beautiful, no matter who it is. In the words of Conversed's Jasper in Twinned "Love is love." <strong>  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22: Prompt 12 Sitting in Tree

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #12 Sitting in Tree  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper/Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**_SM still owns_ _them, I just like to watch them fall in love._ **

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss<strong>

Perched in the tree, Jasper's foot dangled below the branches, daring me to pull him down. The laugh I'd come to love filling the air. He'd been part of my life for so long that I couldn't pinpoint when my feelings for him shifted, when he became more than my best friend.

I frowned at the turn my thoughts had taken. Jasper noticing my introspection, jumped to the ground in front of me, so close I could feel the heat from his body. His eyes met mine, full of longing, too.

"Edward?" He whispered, just before his lips met mine.


	23. Chapter 23: Prompt 23 Covered Eyes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #23 Covered Eyes  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Jasper/Edward/Alice  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**_SIGH_ _the boys still aren't mine._**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

"Do you trust me?" My sister asked

Of course I did, more than I trusted myself most of the time.

"Close your eyes."

"Why? What's going on?" I began to turn, stopping when Alice laid her hands over my eyes.

"Trust me," she said again.

I placed my hand on her forehead, pretending to check for a fever. "You okay, sis? You aren't sick are you?"

"I'm fine, just close your eyes." She left her hand in place, even after I acquiesced. "Now, listen."

The wind blew off the ocean, carrying with it the last sound I expected.

Jasper's guitar.


	24. Chapter 24: Prompt 4 Broken Headboard

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #4 Broken Headboard  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After <strong>

We stood surveying the damage. The curtains had been pulled from the wall, hanging in tatters from the rod, allowing the sun to pour in the window.

"It's your fault," he insisted, nudging my shoulder.

"My fault?" I retorted, trying to quell the fear that bubbled inside me at the mess. "How do you fucking figure?"

"Let's throw a party while my parents are out of town, they'll never know," he mimicked me, in an almost perfect copy of the words I'd used earlier that week.

"Yeah, well…" I rubbed my neck. "You're the one who wanted to be Tarzan."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oops<em>**


	25. Chapter 25: Prompt 18 PITCH

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: #18 PITCH  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Layne Faire  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** undefined  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Sports Metaphors<strong>

I'd watched him every day while I ran, admired the way his hips swung when he stepped into his swing, the easy follow through in his motions.

Today, he stood on the mound, fiddling with the pitching machine, before uttering a sharp curse.

Before I could analyze why I cared, I jogged out to him.

"Everything okay?" My attention focused on him, not the machine, admiring him up close.

"Eh. The damn machine's jammed." His looked up, taking in my body before meeting my gaze, and I saw the flicker of attraction in his eyes. "Do you pitch or catch?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some innuendo is just too good to ignore!<em>**


End file.
